pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Potamuladdin 2: The Return of Discord
TheUniversalDisneyToon and TheLastDisneyToon's Movie-spoof of "Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar" Cast: *Aladdin - Peter Potamus *Princess Jasmine - Gloria (Madagascar 1 2 3 and Merry Madagascar) *Genie - Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) *Iago - Digit (CyberChase) *Abu - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Jafar - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Genie Jafar - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Magic Carpet - RC (Toy Story) *Sultan - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Rajah - Salem (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *trprout.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s101z.wav *i00s102z.wav *i00s103z.wav *i00s105z.wav *i00s106z.wav *i00s107z.wav *i00s108z.wav *i00s110z.wav *i00s111z.wav *i00s112z.wav *i00s113z.wav *i00s114z.wav *i00s115z.wav *i00s116z.wav *i00s117z.wav *i00s118z.wav *i00s119z.wav *i00s120z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s121z.wav *i00s122z.wav *i00s123z.wav *i00s124z.wav *i00s125z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s132z.wav *i00s202z.wav *i00s203z.awv *i00s204z.wav *i00s205z.wav *i00s206z.wav soundsforce.zip soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg7.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrhit2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *LSwall01.wav *Hum 2.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *Spin clash.wav *lasrhit1.wav *fx5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhit.mp3 *saberhitwall3.wav *saberhitwall1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum4.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 *saberhum3.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoffquick.mp3 *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia *When Peter Potamous still has his light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, he picks up another one, which is a light green one, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Peter Potamous's two lightsabers will be used in this sequel and the other movie. *When Gloria picks up a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, and sabroff1.wav throughout the entire movie, she and Peter Potamous are now Jedi knights. *When Discord picks up four lightsabers, one being blue, two being green, and one being red, they will carry have the SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, sabroff1.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Roo still has two lightsabers, one being purple and the other being orange, because they will carry the sabrout1.wav and SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Digit picks up Discord's red lightsaber staff and changes it to purple, because the saber staff is now Digit's, and will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Butch, Meowth, James, and Stormtroopers will have their red lightsabers, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, Hum 2.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum4.wav, sabroff1.wav, fx5.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:TheUniversalDisneyToon